Don't Forget Me
by Lil' Lilo
Summary: [GrayOC] While taking a walk, Gray accidently falls off from a tall cliff. When he wakes up though, the Shadow Alliance finds Gray recieve amnesia from falling from the cliff. To their advantage, the Shadow Alliance decide to use Gray who doesn't remember


Chapter 1 

"I'm so bored!" Yamato exclaimed, sitting at the table in his house. His friends sat with him and agreed. "How, about we go for a walk?" Terry suggested. "Sounds good!" Allison and Liena said, and Yamato, Bull, and Gray nodded.

"Mom, we're going on a walk!" Yamato called to his mom before they walked out the door. "Ok, Yamato. Come back soon!" his mom called back, watching them leave.

"Be careful where you step guys. One false step and you'll go over the edge of this cliff," Gray said. "Got it," everyone replied, and continued to walk. Suddenly, Gray's foot slipped, causing him to fall off the cliff.

"Gray!" Allison called as she and the others moved as fast as they could to try and catch Gray. Unfortunately, they didn't make it in time. They stood there and helplessly watched the blonde disappear from view.

Everyone started crying, thinking that Gray probably wouldn't survive that fall. Allison collapsed to the ground and started to cry really hard and the others knew why. They knew Allison had strong feelings for Gray and she was really upset about what had just happened.

"Yamato, how about you, Bull, and Terry go back to your house? We'll catch up in a few minutes," Liena said quietly, her voice sounding shaky. The boys nodded. Since Gray was Liena's only brother, she knew what Allison was going through right now, so they left.

Liena kneeled down next to Allison and put her arm around her. "How could Gray do that? And after he had warned us to watch where we walked," Allison said between sobs. "I don't think he did it on purpose, Allison. He probably wasn't paying close enough attention," Liena replied, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know, Liena. But, now Gray's probably gone forever. There is no way he could have survived that," Allison said, looking at Liena. "We can only hope that somehow he did," Liena replied. Allison nodded.

The two girls sat there in silence and cried. After a few minutes, they got up. They looked over the cliff one last time before they walked off. What they didn't know was that Gray was still alive.

Chapter 2 

About an hour later, Gray woke up floating in a river. He couldn't remember what had happened or how he had got into the river. In fact, he couldn't remember anything except his name. Suddenly, two people pulled him out of the water.

"Hello, Gray. It's good to see you again," Ababa said, smirking at the blonde boy who had just been pulled out of the water. "Huh? Who are you?" Gray asked, sitting up and looking at the cat. Ababa, Enjyu, Wen, and Li looked a bit shocked. They instantly came to the conclusion that he had amnesia when they saw the bump on his head.

Ababa smirked. He and the boys turned their back to Gray as they began to discuss something. "He obviously has amnesia," Wen said. "Yes, and we can use it to our advantage," Ababa said, smirking. "And how are you going to do that?" Enjyu asked. Ababa continued to smirk as he told the boys his plan.

After a few minutes, the group turned back towards Gray, who was looking really confused. "Gray, do you remember anything at all?" Ababa asked, smirking slightly. Gray shook his head. "No. All I remember is my name," Gray replied. Ababa smirked some more.

"Then how about you come with us? We can help you," he said. "Um, ok," Gray replied, standing up and putting his hat on. He then followed Ababa, Enjyu, Wen, and Li. "Li, could you do something for me?" Ababa whispered.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Li whispered back. "I'd like you to deliver this message to Yamato and the others," Ababa whispered, handing Li a piece of paper. Li nodded and ran off in the direction of Yamato's house.

Meanwhile at Yamato's house, Yamato, Terry, Bull, and Liena were in the kitchen telling Yamato's mom and Armada about what had happened to Gray. Allison sat in another room quietly, not having said anything since they had got back.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went over to answer it. "Hello?" she asked quietly. "Hello there. I came to deliver a message to you, Yamato, Terry, Bull, and Liena," Li said, smirking slightly.

"Well, they're kind of busy at the moment," Allison replied. "Fine, then show them this," Li said, handing her the piece of paper before walking off. Allison closed the door and quickly read the piece of paper before going into the kitchen to show the others.

Chapter 3 

"Um, guys? You might want to read this," Allison said quietly as she walked into the kitchen. She handed them the piece of paper and they read it. "Why does the Shadow Alliance want to battle us now? We'd probably be too upset about Gray to concentrate on the battle," Yamato said.

"Yamato, I thought we said we weren't going to talk about that!" Terry said, seeing Allison start to cry again. "Oops, I forgot," Yamato said. Yamato's mom wrapped her arms around Allison.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Gray, Allison. All we can do is hope that somehow Gray's still alive," she said, Allison nodded quietly. "Come on, we've got two hours to prepare for the battle, so let's get ready," Bull said. Yamato, Terry, Liena, and Allison nodded.

Two hours later, they left Yamato's house and headed for the Shadow Alliance's lair. They walked through the desert searching for it. Eventually, they stopped to eat the lunch that Yamato's mom had packed them.

"Here, Allison. You need to eat something," Liena said, offering Allison a sandwich. Allison smiled and took the sandwich, obviously back in quiet mode. Everyone ate his or her lunch in silence.

When they were done, they packed up and left. They continued to walk and eventually arrived at the Shadow Alliance's lair. "Ok, let's go in," Terry said. The others nodded and walked inside.

Once inside, they started to look for the room where the b-dabattle was to be held. "It is way too creepy in here," Liena said. Allison nodded. Eventually, they found the room. "Ok, we're here! Let's start the battle!" Yamato called.

"Ok, chill. We'll start. Are you, Bull, Terry, and Liena ready to b-dabattle us?" Enjyu asked, walking through the doorway with Wen and Li on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait a minute, there's only three of you and four of us," Liena said. "That's because you're not just battling us." Wen said, smirking. "What do you mean by that?" Bull asked. "Why don't you see for yourselves?" Li said, as he, Wen, and Enjyu stepped to the side so the others could see who was walking through the door.

Chapter 4 

"Gray!" Allison, Yamato, Terry, Bull, and Liena exclaimed, seeing the blonde walk through the door. "Yes, Gray is also going to battle you," Wen said. "Fine," Yamato said, as he, Bull, Terry, and Liena got their b-daman out.

"Allison, you sit here while we battle, ok?" Liena said. "Ok," Allison replied, going to sit against the wall. While they battled, Allison tried to think things over. "I don't get it. I'm glad to see that Gray is alive, but why is he with the Shadow Alliance? And is there a reason why he looks so confused?" Allison asked, talking to herself.

While Allison was figuring things out, Yamato, Terry, Bull, and Liena were trying to win the battle. "I can't stand this! Normally, it'd be easy to battle these guys, but when my brother is with them, it's hard to focus!" Liena complained. "Yeah, this is hard," Yamato said.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon," Enjyu said, smirking. After a while, they all sent powerful shots at Yamato, Bull, Terry, and Liena, causing them to fall over on the ground. "Looks like we win," Wen said, as he, Enjyu, Li, and Gray went to get Yamato, Terry, Bull, and Liena's b-daman.

"What are you doing? Those are our b-daman!" Terry said. "Oh, I guess we forgot to mention that if we won, we got your b-daman," Enjyu said, smirking. They then picked up the b-daman and began to walk off.

Allison got up and ran over to Gray, stopping him. "Gray, what're you doing? You know this isn't right. Yamato, Terry, Bull, Liena, and I are your friends!" she said, looking him in the eyes. "Huh? Do I know you?" Gray asked. "What are you talking about? Of course you know me!" Allison replied, looking like she was about to cry. Enjyu chuckled. "He has amnesia, dork. He doesn't remember you at all," he said.

Tears formed in Allison eyes at what Enjyu just said. She turned back towards Gray and clinged to him. "Gray, you have to remember me! You have to!" she said, crying on his shoulder.

Chapter 5 

Gray stood there looking confused while Allison cried on his shoulder. Suddenly, Allison got an idea. She was going to try and restore Gray's memory. She started reminding Gray of things that had happened in the past. Gray stood there listening to her.

"Oh, please. This is a waste of her time and ours." Enjyu mumbled. Allison ignored him continued to cling to Gray, reminding him of things that had happened.

Eventually, Gray got his memory back. He stared at Allison, who was still crying. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's ok, Allison. You can stop crying now. I'm fine," he told her, smiling warmly.

Allison looked at him and smiled back, hugging him also. "I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry I accidentally fell off the cliff and making you think I was dead. I'm sorry for everything," Gray said. "It's okay, Gray. I'm just glad you're alive," Allison replied.

"Now that that is cleared up, give me back my friends' b-daman, Enjyu," Gray said, staring at Enjyu. "Fine, but only if you b-dabattle me," Enjyu replied, smirking. "Fine," Gray replied going to one end of the stadium while Enjyu went to the other.

"Ready, Set, B-Dafire!" they both shouted, firing b-daballs at each other. Gray was concentrating hard on winning his friends' b-daman back. "Come on, Gray! You can do it!" his friends cheered.

Gray nodded and continued with the battle. Eventually, he beat Enjyu and took back Cobalt Blade, Wing Ninja, Helio Breaker, and Garnet Wind. He turned away from the stadium and went over to Yamato, Terry, Bull, Liena, and Allison.

"Here you go, guys. Here's your b-daman back," he said, handing the b-daman back to their owners. "Thanks, Gray," they replied. Enjyu growled. "We will be back for your b-daman. Remember that," he said before he, Wen, and Li walked off.

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to Yamato's house," Gray said. The others nodded and followed Gray out of the Shadow Alliance's lair. Liena smiled at Allison. "I think you should go walk next to my brother," she said. Allison smiled, nodded, and went to walk next to Gray.

Chapter 6 

When they got back to Yamato's house, Gray yawned. "I'm tired," he said. The others agreed. It was pretty late and they needed to get some sleep. They went into Yamato's room and set up sleeping bags in the floor.

Gray crawled into his and instantly fell asleep. "Hey Allison, tell Gray how you feel about him in the morning, ok?" Liena whispered, smiling. Allison smiled back and nodded. She then went out of the room to get some water for herself.

Liena looked at Yamato, Terry, and Bull and grinned. The four of them then moved Allison's sleeping bag next to Gray. They then climbed into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Allison came back into the room and saw the others were asleep. She then saw that her sleeping bag had been moved. She smiled when she saw that it was next to Gray. She went over and climbed into her sleeping bag. She then gently wrapped her arm around Gray, being careful not to wake him up, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Gray woke up to find Allison's arm around him and blushed. He smiled and slowly lifted her up and hugged her. Allison woke up and saw Gray hugging her. "G…Gray?" she asked, stammering.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said, smiling. He could see Allison blushing like crazy and laughed a little. "What so funny?" Allison asked. "Oh, nothing. Let's go get some breakfast," Gray replied, seeing the others had already left the room.

Allison nodded, got out of her sleeping bag and followed him out of the room. "Hey, guys. I see you two are finally awake," Yamato said, smiling. Gray and Allison nodded as they sat down to eat.

Liena leaned over to Yamato. "When we're done, let's give Allison and Gray some time alone with each other, ok?" she whispered. Yamato nodded and told Terry and Bull the same thing.

Chapter 7 

"Huh? Where are you guys going?" Allison asked, seeing Yamato, Liena, Bull, and Terry get up and walk out of the room. "We're um, going to help my mom wash the dishes," Yamato said before the four of them disappeared into the kitchen.

Gray chuckled. "I think I understand what's going on here," he said, smiling. "Huh? What?" Allison asked, turning to face Gray. "I think they wanted to give you and I some time alone with each other," Gray replied. Allison blushed again.

"Um, well, Gray?" she said. "Huh? What is it?" Gray asked. "There's something I want to tell you," Allison said quietly. "Ok, tell me," he replied. "I…I…love…" she started, too nervous to finish.

"You love what?" Gray asked, looking confused. "I love…you," Allison said quietly, so quietly that Gray almost didn't hear her. Gray blushed. "Well, um, you see," he said, "I love you too."

Allison looked at Gray. "You do?" she asked. Gray nodded. Before Allison could say anything else, Gray gently kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry about that. I felt like doing that," he said, smiling.

Allison smiled back and then kissed him on the cheek. She then wrapped her arms around and hugged him tightly. Gray smiled warmly as he also hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad your safe, Gray," Allison whispered. "I'm glad to be back with you and the others," Gray said. Allison smiled. Suddenly, they heard something coming from the kitchen. They look over towards the door to see Yamato, Liena, Bull, Terry, Yamato's mom, and Armada peeking through the doorway at them.

The two smiled. "Were you spying on us the whole time?" Gray asked. "I wouldn't exactly say we were spying, brother. Just watching," Liena replied, smiling. Everyone laughed.

Later that night, Gray sat on Yamato's porch, staring at the stars. Allison came outside and sat next to him. "Gray, it's almost time to go to bed. Are you coming?" she asked. "Not yet," Gray replied.

"Oh, ok. Just come in when you're ready, ok?" Allison said, getting up. "Allison, don't go in yet," Gray said, not looking at her. "Huh? Why not?" she asked, sitting back down.

"I want you to stay out here with me," he replied, smiling. Allison smiled back. "Ok, I will," she said, leaning on his shoulder. Gray smiled and put his arm around her.


End file.
